Presentation software, such as PowerPoint® from Microsoft Corporation, is used for inserting text and graphics onto individual slides to create slide presentations. Presentation software can be run on a regular desktop or laptop computer, making the creation of slide presentations convenient and simple. Once prepared, a slide presentation can be displayed for an audience using a video projector, for example, and is shown to the audience one slide at a time, sometimes using transitional effects between slides. The nomenclature for the term “slide” is carried over from previous technologies for creating presentations that project images through 35 mm slides positioned within a slide projector.
Slide presentations are typically used for visually communicating information during a speech or presentation. Slide presentations can be used for purposes relating to business, education, entertainment, etc. Some benefits of utilizing slide presentations include helping the speaker follow an outline of a speech and also providing visual information that can help the audience follow the main points of the speech.
Typically, in order to create a slide presentation, a user might need to access a file system associated with the business with which the user is employed, download presentations that may have been saved on the file system, search for relevant content on the Internet or other networks, etc. After gathering information from various sources, the user may realize that the content might not be useful for the user's particular purpose. Although some information downloaded from an organization's network might be useful for one purpose, such as for a presentation to an audience of sales directors in the United States, the same information might not be so useful for other purposes, such as for a presentation to an audience of engineers in Asia.